legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen preparing to fight Chronos) Chronos: Hmph. Alex: Jack, go find Erin and keep her safe! Jack: What about you guys? Alex: Go keep her safe! Jack:....Right! (Jack runs off to find Erin) Chronos: Worried about your sister's kids huh? Alex:..... Chronos: Well, not like they'll have such a good future awaiting them anyway. Alex: *Growls* Xylia: You're gonna regret this move Chronos. Chronos: Really now? (Chronos's hands glow yellow) Chronos: Let's find out then. Alex: *Growls* CHARGE!!! (The heroes and they're allies charge at the Chronos and his army. Meanwhile Jack is trying to find Erin) Jack: Erin! Erin where are you!? Erin: *Voice* Jack! (Jack sees Erin hiding inside of a dumpster) Jack: Erin! (Jack jumps into the dumpster with Erin and closes the lid. He lights the dark space with a bit of fire in his hand) Erin:..... Jack: You okay? Erin: I'm hiding in a dumpster while my brothers and our friends fight a man who disgraced dad's memorial service. How do you think I'm doing? Jack: Not....great? Erin:..... Jack: *Sigh* Look, don't worry Erin. It'll be alright, we'll get through this. Erin: You sure...? Jack: Positive. Erin:..... Jack: Here. Let's get out of here and teleport back home. Erin: Okay. (Jack nods. The scene then cuts to the heroes fighting against Chronos and easily being pushed around and knocked away) Alex: NN!!! Izuku: OW!!! Chronos: Pitiful. (Katlyn is seen running toward him Chronos, preparing to throw a punch at him, but Chronos blinks and knocks her away) Shade: KAT! Chronos: The powerless should know they're place. Katlyn: Nnn.... Chronos: *Smirk* (Ruby goes in with an attempt at a sneak attack) Chronos:.... (Chronos turns and freezes Ruby in time just as she attacks) Chronos: Hmph. (Chronos punches in an unnoticeable barrage) Chronos: And now.... *Snaps fingers* (Ruby's Aura shatters as she is flung into the ground) Ruby: GAH!!! Spot: RUBY!!! Chronos: Give up fools. You can't defend against my strength. Alex: We won't give up! Izuku: We will defeat you! Chronos: Then you sign yourselves to hell. (Team RWBY and Team JNPR charge toward Chronos) Chronos:...... Yang: EAT THIS YOU BA- (Chronos's eyes widen before he suddenly appears behind the heroes) Chronos:..... Jaune: Huh? (The two teams are suddenly struck by powerful barrages of punches from Chronos, knocking all of them down) Nora: HNNG!!! Jaune: GAH!! Blake B: GNN!!! Shade: HRNNG!!! Spot: GRK!! (The group falls down) Heroes: !!!! Chronos: Anyone else? (Yang is seen standing back up, her Aura having absorbed Chronos's blows) Yang: *Growls* Chronos: Huh? (Yang yells loudly as her hair flares up) Chronos: Well now. (Yang charges at Chronos) Chronos:.... (Yang freezes in place before she strikes Chronos) Heroes: !! Alex: NO!!! Chronos:..... (Chronos grabs Yang by her collar) Chronos: HRAAAH!!! (Chronos headbutts Yang, shattering her Aura) Chronos: And for the topper. (Chronos pulls out a dagger and rams it into Yang's abdomen) Yang:....... Chronos:.... (Chronos turns toward the heroes) Chronos: And now..... *Snaps fingers* (Yang resumes moving as she feels the pain from the stab wound and flies back into a building) Yang: GAAAH!!!! Alex: YANG!!! Chronos: Haha! This proves it! (Chronos's hand glows) Chronos: I am a God in all but name! This proves that none of you pathetic mortals stand a snowball's chance in HELL of defeating me! I WIN!!! Alex: *Clenches fist* Shade: *Slowly gets up* Y-Yang... Hang on... Chronos: Now. Time to fi- ! (Chronos holds up a hand to stop an ice blast) Chronos:.... Mirzak: Did you forget about us? Xylia:..... Chronos:....No. No I did not. (Chronos melts the ice by accelerating it through time.) Chronos: And that should make you afraid. (Xylia sends vines toward Chronos who causes them to wither and die by accelerating their lives) Xylia: !! Chronos: Nope. (Chronos knocks the three gods away with an energy blast) Mirzak: GAH!!! Malindes: NNN!!! (The gods all get knocked down) Chronos: I have always been at the top. You all exist because I allowed it. But now I think its time I erase you. Alex: HEY!! (Chronos turns to Alex who enters his Purity stage) Alex: You are fighting me now! Chronos: Seriously? Alex: Seriously! Chronos: Hmph. Okay then. Come at me. (Alex launches himself forward and clashes with Chronos. He attacks but Chronos seems to block every blow) Alex: What?! Chronos: *Smirk* (Alex keeps attacking to no avail) Chronos: Keep it up. You'll only tire yourself out. Alex: *Growls* (Alex punches again to no avail) Chronos: *Chuckles* Alex: *Growls* (Alex clenches a fist) Alex: *Thinking* Fine then. I haven't used this in a long time, but I have to now! (Alex's eyes glow yellow) Chronos: ??? Alex: TIME STOP!!! Chronos: !! (Time slows to a crawl around the two before it stops completely) Alex: *Panting* *Thinking* Gotta make this quick. This move greatly drains my stamina the longer I have it on, but it should be enough to- (Alex is then stabbed in the stomach) Alex: !!...........*Looks down* (Chronos is seen stabbing a dagger into Alex's gut) Alexx:...... Chronos: Impressive. You possess a power to stop time. But you should've known from the start it wouldn't affect a God of Time. Alex: Nnnn..... (Time resumes as the heroes see Alex) Jessica: !!! ALEX!!! (Chronos pulls the dagger out) Alex: *Stumbles back and falls down groaning* Chronos: It's over now heroes. Alex: *Slowly gets back up* I... I am... N-Not done yet.... Chronos: You are true fools. You can't win this battle. Why do you fight when you cannot win? Alex: W-We won't... Let you destroy the world... We fought so hard to protect... Chronos: This world doesn't deserve to be protected. It must be destroyed. Restarted. Alex: What... Gives you... The right to say that.... (Alex's aura returns as his wound heals) Alex: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!? Chronos: God. (The heroes all look with worry at the emotionless way he said that. As if he truly believes to be fact, making the heroes believe they might not be able to win. But Alex..) Alex: *Growls and his aura flares up* (Suddenly Alex prepares to launch himself again) Alex: CHRONOOOOOOOOOS!!!! (Alex launches himself at amazing speed) Chronos: Hm!? (Alex charges close) Chronos: *Growls* (Chronos punches Alex in the face, but the punch does nothing) Alex: *Growls* Chronos: !!! Alex: RrrrrraaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Alex delivers a devastating upper cut) Chronos: HNNG!!!! (Chronos launches into the air as his injuries return to normal) Chronos: Nn, the hell is this!? (Alex flies up toward Chronos) Chronos: !!! Alex: RAAAAAH!!!! (Alex fires a beam of Psychic Energy through Chronos's stomach) Chronos: *Coughs up yellow blood* GRK!!! (Chronos's body heals up as it turns back in time) Chronos: *Panting* (Alex grabs Chronos and throws him toward the ground) Miles: Holy shit!!! Chronos: AAAAHHH!!!! (Chronos slams into the ground) Chronos: *Grunts* (Chronos sits up as Alex lands on the ground) Alex:........ Chronos: Huh. I have to admit, you impress me with that power.... (Chronos gets back up) Chronos: But it seems you have reached your limit boy. Alex:...… (Alex's aura fades and he suddenly just falls to one knee) Alex: Nnn…. Jessica: ALEX! Chronos:....... (Chronos turns and walks off as a portal opens) Kyle: Hey! (Chronos leaves through the portal as it shuts) Alex:...... Jessica: Alex?! (Alex falls and faints) Jessica: !! Ashley: ALEX!! (Ashley and Jessica run over to Alex) Ashley: Alex!? ALEX!? Miles: Hurry! Let's get him home! (The heroes nod. The scene then cuts to black before it returns to Alex lying on a bed in the mansion's basement) Alex: *Groans* (Alex wakes up as he sees Jessica and Ashley beside him) Ashley: Alex. Alex: Mom... Jess...? Jessica: We're right here sweetie. Alex: Where.....Where're the others. Ashley: They're safe. Alex: And Yang...? (Jessica points to another bed where Yang is seen being tended to by Ian and Kiro) Alex: Oh... Jessica: I'm glad you're all right Alex. Ashley: Me too. I can't bear the idea of losing any of you. Even more so when I might be getting a daughter in law. Alex: She told you...? Jessica: I did. Alex: Heh. Thanks for that... Jessica: *Smile* Alex: What happened to Chronos...? Jessica: He and his forces left after you passed out. Alex: He... He left? Ashley; Yeah. Jessica: Didn't speak a word either. Just up and left. Alex:..... Ashley: Erin was surprised when we told her what you did. And sad she missed it. Alex: Yeah... I bet... Ashley:...... Alex: She REALLY hates being out of the fight. Ashley: I can imagine so. She's....always had your dad's fighting spirit. Alex: Heh, tell me about it. Ashley: *Smile* (Alex smiles back at his mother) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts